Starscream
Name: Starscream Race: Deity Group: Allies Likes: He used to love power, but now loves freedom Dislikes: Being used as someone's pawn Biggest strength: His love for Alexis Biggest weakness: Has had a bunch of weaknesses in the past but he's working them out. Occupation: Autobot Quote: "I believed my destiny was leadership...so here I stand ready to lead my children to victory." Voiced by: Michael Dobson Once second-in-command to Megatron, Starscream was always seeking a way to overthrow Megatron and take leadership of the Decepticons. Of course, he always failed, but that didn't stop him. Then one day, he overheard Megatron talking with Thrust, and it was then that Starscream realized that Megatron had only been using him for his own personal gain. This angered Starscream greatly, and he vowed that he would destroy Megatron. In hopes of having a better chance to do so, he went to the Autobots. He was not quite on their side, though...just his own side. Optimus, however, believed that Starscream could become like the Autobots, standing for peace and freedom. This was also believed by a young human girl, Alexis, who was a friend of the Autobots. When no one else seemed to trust him, Alexis did. When Starscream brought back a rock from Mars, Alexis made him a chamois to clean his Mini-Cons as a thank-you present. Now the chamois is all that Starscream has left of Alexis, whom he has grown to love dearly. At present, Starscream has become an Autobot who is ever willing to aid his new children should they need his help...and also hopes that along the way he will find Alexis. Even though he's a good guy now, Starscream still has a lot to make up for. But some people might not be able to forgive some of his more darker acts. New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon In this storyline, Starscream was still evil and a member of Team Megatron Prime, but left the Decepticons, joined Team Ironhide and brought two new friends for them: Sailor Omega and Sailor World. Powers '''Star Saber - '''Starscream uses the Star Saber, a sword formed by three Mini-Cons: Sonar, Jetstorm and Runway '''Wing Blade - '''Starscream uses one of his wings as a sword bathed in red energy '''Starlight Snare - '''similar to Angewomon's Heaven's Charge, Starscream uses this power to ensnare opponents '''Star Barrier - '''summons a shield of star energy '''Star Barrier Reflection - '''a stronger version of Star Barrier that can deflect enemy attacks and throw them back at the enemy '''Meteor Swarm - '''summons a great shower of meteors '''Healing Star - '''summons a bright star of divine healing power that Starscream tells to heal wounds of one or more allies '''Powerlink - '''Starscream links up with his Mini-Con, Swindle '''Null Laser Cannon - '''with the help of Swindle, Starscream uses two shoulder-mounted cannons to fire beams of incredibly strong energy starscream and swindle.JPG|Starscream and Swindle starscream attack.JPG starscream down.JPG starscream fan art.JPG starscream frown.JPG starscream happy.PNG starscream hmm.JPG starscream huh.JPG starscream in thought.JPG starscream look aside.JPG starscream not happy.JPG starscream null laser cannon blast.JPG|NULL LASER CANNON! starscream ready.JPG starscream ready attack.JPG starscream ready star saber.JPG starscream smile.JPG starscream speaks.JPG starscream with cloth.JPG starscream wondering.JPG starscream what the.JPG starscream sitting down.JPG starscream whoa.JPG armadastarsmile.jpg hqdefault9.jpg overmatch6.jpg VTS_11_1_0003.jpg starscream won't give up.jpg starscream hold star saber.jpg starscream looks around.jpg starscream ticked.jpg starscream charge with sword.jpg starscream eh.jpg starscream slash sword.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Decepticons not aligned with Megatron Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Autobots Category:Action Hero Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Flyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Giants Category:Shape Shifters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Handsome Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kenny Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers